


The Time Traveler

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is in pre-law/med school and meets this woman in her father’s bookstore. They spend a week together and then she disappears. Years later, after HG is unbronzed and Myka sees her in London she realizes who the woman is. They get to know each other. First uses the original HG Wells’ time machine and then goes to the WH13 time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Most students go to the beach and party when spring break comes around. I am not one of those people. On my spring break, I go home and help my father at his bookstore. No wonder I don’t have many friends._ I couldn’t help but sigh as I shelved the new inventory that arrived this morning. Placing the last book on the shelf, I heard the bell on the door ring signaling a customer. “Welcome to Bering and Sons.” Turning, I was stunned. There stood a shorter woman, with dark brown eyes and long, dark brunette hair pulled back in a bun. She wore an outfit that looked straight out of the 1800s. Under a black wool coat, she wore a white dress shirt, under a gray vest, with black slacks, and a pocket watch.

          “Thank you.” Her smile was charming and the English accent made her seem dashing. I could tell by the way she stood that she was independent.

          “Can I help you find something?”

          “Yes you can actually. I’m from out of town and looking for a certain book. Do you have any H.G. Wells by chance?”

          I couldn’t help but smile at the name. H.G. Wells was one of my favorite authors. “Yes, we have quite a few of his books. Follow me.” The British woman followed closely to the back corner of the store. “Here we are. If you need anything else, let me know.”

          “I will. Thank you…” 

          “Myka.” I could feel this woman’s eyes scanning me. It felt like they could look straight into my soul.

          “Thank you, Myka.” There was a knowing grin on the woman’s face. She knew the effect she had an on me.  

          “Welcome.” With that, I made my way back to the front. _Oh my God. What the hell was that? My heart sped when she looked at me. It’s nothing Myka. It’s just because she likes H.G. Wells too._ It had been two hours since the woman came in and I was starting to wonder what exactly she was doing. When I found her, she was sitting on the floor with a stack of engineering books spread around her. “You’re an engineer?”

          “An inventor of sorts.” Placing the book down, she picked up a new one. “Do you only sell older books or do you have newer ones as well?”

          “We only have up to the late 1900s. Which, in my opinion, is perfectly fine. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

          “Not particularly. So you like old fashioned things?” Dark eyes met mine. _What are those eyes doing to me?_ “I’m Helena.”

          “That’s an older name. It suits you. Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you. Normally people don’t spend over two hours here.”

          “Unless they’re like you?” My brows knitted. “I can tell you love books. I’m sure you’ve spent many years here Myka Bering.”

          “How did…”

          “You work here and it looks like a family owned business.” Helena stood gracefully and picked up the books. “I’ll put these back. Sadly, my wallet was nicked by a young man before I came here.”

          “Neanderthal. I’m sorry about that.” Before I could stop myself, I continued. “Are you staying in town? If you are, there’s a back room you can stay in since you have no cash on you.”

          “I’m a perfect stranger Myka, and you’re offering me a place to stay?”

          I followed as Helena placed the books back in their proper places. “Not totally. If you take the room, you’d have to help me in the store. But you’re not a total stranger. You like H.G. Wells and Shakespeare. Anyone who likes them is a little trustworthy.”

          “Thank you for your kindness Myka.”

          “You’re welcome. It’s time to close, would you like to grab a bite of eat before I lock you away in here?”

          “That would be lovely.” There was something strange about this woman. When we arrived at the bar and grill she looked at the menu like it was in a different language.

          “What can I get you ladies?” Mark, a childhood friend, walked up with a pen and note pad.

          “It’s been a long day so I’ll take the chicken finger platter and a coke.”

          “You know Myka, after a long day most people have a beer or a drink.” Mark grinned flirtatiously towards Helena. “And for you Miss.?”

          “I’ll have the grilled chicken salad and water.” Once Mark was gone, Helena spoke. “He’s quite a flirt. Are the two of you…?”

          “No. No. Not us. I tutored him in chemistry when we were in high school. He was the captain of the football team and I was the bookworm.”

          “Ah. Being well read is a good thing; especially for a woman like yourself.”

          A soft blush crossed my cheeks. “Yes when I’m home I normally live in my father’s bookstore.”

          “Where else do you go?” Mark brought our drinks and left.

          “I go to college. Pre-med and I dabble in pre-law. I can’t keep occupied. I want to do something that’s different. Do something new every day.”

          “There’s always something new to learn.”

          “Exactly.” Helena and I talked about books while we ate. She didn’t talk about herself much but for some reason I trusted her.

          Once we got back to the store, I showed Helena to the backroom. There was a cot and a few blankets. “Thank you Myka.” 

“You’re welcome. Get some sleep. I’ll come wake you up at seven so you can shower and get ready for work. I’ll have breakfast waiting for us at home.”

          “You as well.”

Xxx

          “Helena?” I knocked on the door lightly. “Helena?”

          “Good morning darling.” Helena’s sultry purr in my ear caused me to jump. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

          It took me a moment to gather my bearings. Not only did she scare me, she made me feel something I had never felt before. “Yeah, sure you didn’t. Ready for breakfast?”

          “Lead the way.” Helena followed me to the apartments near the bookstore. “You grew up close to your parents’ bookstore. No wonder you like them so much.”

          “Yeah. My father read me H.G. Wells when I was a kid.” Opening the door, I allowed Helena to pass. “Mom, Dad, we have a guest.” Leading her into the dining room, I introduced her to my parents. “This is Helena. The woman I told you about.”

          “Hello. Will you be joining us for breakfast?” My mother called from the kitchen.

          “If that’s alright with you.” Helena stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

          “Any friend of Myka’s is welcome. It’s nice to see her with a friend.”

          Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. “Mom, really?” All I could do was shake my head. “Let me get you a change of clothes and let you shower before breakfast.” I led Helena to my room to get a change of clothes. “These should fit. I’ll get you a towel. The bathroom is down the hall. There’s an extra toothbrush in the top left drawer.” Once Helena was squared away, I rejoined my parents in the dining room.

          “She seems like a nice girl.” I knew that tone. Mom was insinuating again. “Are the two of you…?”

          “No. Mother. We’re not…No.” _Thank God Helena’s in the shower and can’t hear this._ “Why do you always think that?”  

          “It’s just because we’ve never seen you with a boy…”

          “Can we not talk about this? Just because I haven’t met a guy who doesn’t act like a child doesn’t mean I’m gay.”

          My father just continued reading the paper. “You know Myka, your sexual orientation doesn’t matter to your mother and I.”

          “Not you too.” I looked between my parents. “Really?” 

“Is everything alright?” Jumping again, I hid my face in my hands. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, again.”

          “It’s alright. I just didn’t hear the shower turn off.” As Helena took a seat, I couldn’t help but notice how different she looked in my clothes. And apparently she noticed.

          “Thank you for the clothes.”

          “You’re welcome.” I could feel a light blush creeping up my neck. Helena’s chest was bigger than mine so the shirt was a bit snug. We ate in a comfortable silence. Once everything was cleaned up, we went to open the store.

          For the most part, it was rather slow. The occasional customer would come in and buy a book or two. “You know, many of my lovers were men.” The sound of my book hitting the floor echoed through the store. _Oh God. How much did she hear?_ “There’s nothing wrong with fancying women Myka.” Helena watched me from the corner of her eye as I picked up the book.

          “I know. It’s just…”

          “You’ve never thought about it before. Which is understandable. It’s quite different than being with a man. More gentle in many ways.”

          _This is way too private of a conversation to have with someone who I’ve known less than twenty-four hours. Why is she bringing it up?_ “I’m sure it’s different. I mean, another woman knows your body better than a man would.”

          “Exactly. But seeing that this conversation is making you rather uncomfortable, let’s change the subject.”

          “Yes, please. How did you sleep last night?”

          Helena chuckled softly as she opened another box of books. “Well. I woke up early and read some before you came to gather me.”

          “I wondered why you weren’t in the backroom.”

          It was nearly lunch time when Mom brought us food. “Hello Myka, how’s business going?”

          “We’ve had a few customers. About the usual.”

          “Where’s your friend?” Mom looked around quickly.

          “She’s in the restroom. Why?” I un-wrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

          “Why don’t you let her stay in the apartment? Your bed is big enough for two people. It’s rude to let a friend sleep on a cot when there’s a perfectly nice bed…”

          “Mom,” I warned. “I’ll…”

          “Oh hello Mrs. Bering. How are you?” I prayed Helena didn’t hear our conversation. Not that I didn’t want her in the apartment. It’s just odd having someone else in my bed.

          “I’m well. Myka and I were just talking and we would like you to stay in the apartment. It’s much nicer than the backroom and Myka’s bed is big enough for two.”

          “Are you sure?” Helena’s eyes fell on me. All I could do was nod. Thankfully, I had a mouth full of food that kept me from speaking.

          “Well, it’s set then. I brought lunch. No need for you to take turns going for lunch.” With that, my mother left and the silence in the store was deafening.

          That night, once I was done with my nightly routine, I walked into my room to see Helena leaning against the headboard reading. “I hope you don’t mind I borrowed a book to read.” Helena’s eyes lingered a moment and I suddenly became quite aware that my shorts and tank top wasn’t covering much.

          “N-no not at all.” Climbing into bed, I laid facing the door. Even if my back was to Helena, I could still feel her dark eyes on me.

          “I hope this arrangement isn’t making you uncomfortable.” Helena closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

          “No. It’s not that.” I turned on my back. “I’m just…,” a deep blush covered my face. “I like to snuggle apparently.”

          Helena chuckled softly as she got comfortable under the covers. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed over.” Somehow, her smile put me at ease. “Goodnight.”

          “Night.”

Xxx

          The next morning, I woke feeling the slow rise and fall of my head. Groaning, I moved my hand around only to stop when I felt a soft pillow-like substance in my palm. “Good morning to you as well.” Quickly, I moved to my side of the bed and slid off. “Are you alright?”

 I lay on the floor staring up at Helena. “I am so sorry.” My face must have been a deep shade of red because Helena laughed once she realized I was okay. “I didn’t mean to…”

          “It’s quite alright. You warned me that you liked to snuggle. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” Helena’s eyes were soft.

          Standing, I stretched. “I swear, I didn’t mean to feel you up. I’m sorry.” There was nothing she could say that would take this embarrassment away.  _I just felt up a woman. And apparently slept on her chest most of the night!_

“I’m not an innocent Myka.” Helena grinned knowing my reaction.

          “Oh my God.”

Xxx

          Over the next week, Helena and I grew closer. She didn’t mind waking up each morning with me wrapped around her. And on the few occasions I woke up in the middle of the night with her arm draped over my hip, I didn’t mind. Helena made me feel safe and slowly I grew to like her. Any time a male customer tried to flirt with me, she would be there to save me. One night before bed, I could tell something was on Helena’s mind. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I took a seat on the bed.

          Placing the book on the nightstand, she met my gaze. “I’m leaving tomorrow.” My stomach dropped. I didn’t want her to leave. “I got word from my family and I need to return to London.”

          A lump formed quickly in my throat. “Oh.”

          “Myka,” gently, Helena cupped my cheek. “I’m sorry.”

          Leaning into the soft touch I answered, “Its okay. Your family needs you.”

          Slowly, Helena got off the bed and went to her coat. “I want you to have this.” Pulling out her pocket watch, she gave it to me. “Something to remember me by.”

          “Thank you, Helena.” I let my fingertips trace the engravings in the cold metal.

          “You’re welcome.” There was such sorrow in Helena’s brown eyes. Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her. Instantly, Helena kissed back and laced a hand in my hair. I sighed into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Leaning me back, she hovered and gazed down at me. “Are you sure you want this? If not, I won’t think any different of you.”

          Smiling up at the woman, I answered. “I do want this. I want you if only for one night.” Helena dipped her head to capture my lips with hers. Things felt so right with her. My hips bucked into Helena’s when she nibbled at my ear and traced its shell with her tongue. A fire was building between my legs and I needed her to extinguish it. “Helena, please…”

          Helena trailed kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. I loved the feeling of her hands on my skin. They were strong but gentle as she raked her nails slowly down my sides. Our clothes pooled into a pile on the floor. I was vulnerable but felt safe when Helena looked at me. “You’re beautiful Myka Bering.”

          “So are you Helena.” I pulled the older woman down for a passionate kiss. I moaned when I felt slender fingers between my folds. Each whimper and moan drove her. I had never come like that in my life. As I caught my breath, I laid in a boneless heap in her strong arms. “Can I…?”

          “Of course you can.” That night I made love to a woman. Helena guided me when I was unsure. The moans and sighs that escaped her throat made me want to please her even more. I laid with my head on her bare chest. “Helena, I…”

“Shhh.” Helena tilted my chin upwards, “I know.” Dipping her head, she captured my lips once again. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in her arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to a note on Helena’s pillow.

          _Myka,_

_I’m sorry to leave you like this but I’m not good at saying goodbye. Please don’t think less of me. I doubt we’ll ever see one another again but know that I will always remember you._

_Always,_

_Helena_

          My heart broke as I read her letter. She left me. Bowing my head I let the tears flow. I gave so much to be left with a note. Not even a goodbye in person. “Myka?” There was a light knock on my door. “Is everything alright?”

          “No Mom. I’m not feeling well. Can you take my place at the store today? Please?” I tried to keep my voice from cracking to no avail.

          “She left, didn’t she?” My mother’s voice was sympathetic.

          “Yes…”

          “I’m sorry sweetheart. May I come in?” I said yes and she came in to comfort me. I had never cried over a relationship before. Especially one that only lasted a week. “I’m sorry honey.” Mom rocked me in her arms and read the note Helena left. “Ssshhh. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Xxx

          It took a week or so to put a fake smile on my face. I was back at school so the work kept my mind busy. Every once in a while my mind would wander to Helena. Her eyes, her hands, her voice all haunted me. “Hey Mykes, what’s this?”

          I turned towards Kate, my roommate, and saw she was holding Helena’s watch. “Be careful with that!”

          “Okay. Okay.” Kate placed the watch back on the nightstand. “I’m sorry. Is it your dad’s or something? It’s really old.”

          “No. It’s from a…an old friend.” Darkness fell over me as I toyed with the watch.

          “Who was he?”

          Clicking the top, the watch opened. “Helena G. Wells….”

          “A chick? You’re a lesbian?”

          “Huh?” I looked up. “N-no. I mean…that’s what the watch says. Helena G. Wells.” I turned the watch to show Kate the inscription. I couldn’t help but laugh inwardly. _H.G. Wells. No wonder she was a fan._

          “So, why do you have an old female friend’s watch? It has to mean something to you because you nearly tackled me a minute ago.” I closed the watch and just stared at it. “Mykes?”

          “It’s…hard to explain.” Biting my bottom lip, I prayed Kate would leave this alone. I didn’t want to think about Helena. When I did, it brought back all the memories of us; the good and the bad which made me miserable.

          “Did you love her?” Kate’s voice was somber.

          “Yes. I still do.” Laughing bitterly I continued. “I probably always will.”

Xxx

          Years passed and I finished college. Since pre-med and pre-law bored me, I ended up in the Secret Service protecting the president. One day, a mysterious woman showed up in my living room ordering me to South Dakota. It was insane but her paperwork was legitimate. As I drove to the coordinates given, there was just a rundown warehouse. “Endless wonder…right.” I turned when I heard music blaring from behind me. Another SVU pulled up and I groaned as Pete Lattimer exited the vehicle. “Oh God…not you again.” 

          “Well hello to you too Myka Bering.” The man child walked towards the warehouse and looked it over. “Mysterious woman named Mrs. Frederic?”

          “Yes.” Glancing down at my phone, I noticed there was no cell reception. “Great. Well our phones are useless.”

          “Ah you must be Pete and Myka.” Turning on my heels, I saw an older man with furry eyebrows. “You can call me Artie. Mrs. Frederic told me the two of you were coming. Come in, I made cookies.”

Pete followed quickly. _Of course he would. There was free food._ When he noticed I wasn’t behind him, Pete stopped and turned. “Come on. He has cookies.” Shaking my head, I followed behind them. Artie’s office was an organized chaos of papers, old computers, and other random knick knacks. I couldn’t help but smile inwardly when I noticed his bookshelf was overflowing with old books.

“So, where are we exactly?” I snickered when I noticed Pete touching something he probably shouldn’t. “Will you focus or is that impossible for you?”

“Follow me.” Artie lead us onto a platform that overlooked the floor of the warehouse. “Welcome to Warehouse 13. Or, endless wonder.” The room seemed to go on forever.

Pete and I found ourselves sitting in the front of some sort of cart that moved about five miles an hour. Artie was in the back telling us to keep our hands on the bar. I took my hands off and the cart stopped. “Please put your hands back on the bar.”

          “I think I’ll survive if we crash.” I couldn’t help but have a snicker in my voice. This was ridiculous. We had to wear safety helmets.

          “It’s not a safety bar Myka. Edison built this for Ford as proof of a concept. It runs off of the electricity that runs through us.” Pete took his hands away quickly. “It’s perfectly safe. Come on; put your hands back on the bar.” I shrugged and we did as he asked. Artie told us more about the warehouse and what he did. We were going to be snagging, bagging, and tagging artifacts that endangered the world.

          “What are you grinning at Lattimer?” Pete had a goofy grin on his face as he looked around.

          “A bookworm like you doesn’t find this interesting?” I just tilted my head and got off the cart.

          “Follow me and stick together.” Artie turned a corner and we followed. As he spoke, Artie boxed the blood stone and put it on a shelf.

          “So we’ll be doing this? Going around finding items that don’t fit and storing them here?” I folded my arms and tried not to look around. I would never admit it, but some of the items that I’ve seen were interesting. All of the history behind the items excited me. And I’d get to travel all over the world.

          “Yes.” Artie turned around and looked startled. “Pete. Clear your mind. Don’t think of anything.”

          “That should be easy.” I scoffed.

He was holding a kettle. “Ah! Artie, I didn’t pick this up.” Pete held the artifact away from him.

          “I know. It amazes me how that thing moves. But keep your mind clear because that can grant wishes. Just here, put it in this.” He wheeled over a tub and took the lid off of it. “It’s neutralizer. Some of the stuff will make bright sparks but this little thing should just spark a little. Now easily put it in.”

          “Let me do it. I’ve got a few wishes.” _Maybe I can finally rid myself of the heartache Helena left me with._ I took the artifact from Pete but before I dropped it in the neutralizer, a ferret came out the top. “That wasn’t in there.” _What the hell? How did that happen?_

          “Wishes that can’t be granted produce a ferret. I don’t know why. My first year here the little fur balls were everywhere. You wished for a transfer didn’t you?”

“No.” I took the ferret. _Damn. Seeing all these books and history is making me think of Helena. I know she would love it here._ Pete looked at me with a sympathetic look. “Keep your vibes to yourself.”

“Look, whatever it was, it’s not going to happen. But you have one more place you need to see. It’s a few miles down the road. It’s the place you’ll be staying; Lena’s Inn.”

          Pete and I pulled up to a small B&B. As we walked up to the door a young girl met us. “You must be Pete and Myka. I’m Leena and this is my bed and breakfast. Please, follow me.” We walked in and I was amazed at the inn. It was old but still nice. “We serve three meals a day, there are radios in your rooms, no TV and the only phone is the one at the bottom of the stairs.” She led us up the stairs. “You may pick your room. May I get you anything?” We both said no and went into our separate rooms.  

          I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. _“Hello Myka.”_ Jumping, I nearly fell off the small bed. _I was dreaming about her again. Damn it Helena. Why do you still creep up on me? It’s been years since you left!_ Seeing that it was midnight, I got up and went downstairs. Luckily no one else was awake so I just went on the patio and looked at the stars. _Helena would love it here. She loved looking at the stars. Hmm. I wonder if she’s looking at them now too._ A warm sadness clenched my heart.

          “Can’t sleep?”

I looked over my shoulder and saw Pete leaning in the doorway. “No. I couldn’t. You?”

          “Midnight snack.” I chuckled. “I heard about what happened in Denver. And I’m sorry for your loss. It’s always hard loosing someone you love.”

I was quiet. _News travels fast I see._ “Thank you. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

Pete didn’t say another word; he just came and sat in the other chair. “Of course. If you ever do want to talk, I’m here to listen. You’re a hero Myka and you did everything you could.” I glanced at him. _When did he go from acting like a child to being an adult? Maybe there’s hope for us being a team yet._ “Well I’m going back to bed. Goodnight.”

          “Goodnight.”

Xxx

          A few days passed and it was quiet. I found myself wandering around the warehouse getting used to it. When I came upon the H.G. Wells section my heart sank. _Helena would definitely love it here._ Walking inside the locked gate, I started nosing around. We had his time machine but it was different from the one in his book. “You would’ve loved it here Helena.” I let my fingertips run along the shelves and continued to think about her. The good times we had talking about old books and machinery.

“You’re heart’s heavy Myka.” I jumped when Leena spoke. “Sorry. I called your name but you didn’t hear me. Is everything alright?”

          “Just thinking. I have a feeling my heart will be heavy for a while. I used to know someone who would have loved it here.” A sad smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

          “What happened?” Leena’s voice was soft.

          “We fell in love and then one day,” I paused, “they left without a trace.” Clearing my throat, I tried to get rid of the lump that formed. 

          “I’m sorry Myka. I don’t mean to be rude but, you need to be careful with your emotions here. I know Artie told you that the artifacts feed off of our emotions.”

          “I remember. I wonder what would happen when they fed off of a happy sadness?” I locked the gate and started for Artie’s office.

          “Not sure. But, I hope you find that person again. We only fall in love, truly, once in our lifetime. And from the way your ora is they must have been your one.”

          _That’s just fantastic._ “I doubt I’ll ever see them again. But thank you.” That night I couldn’t sleep. I re-read Helena’s note and toyed with her pocket watch. “If you are my one, Helena, then I’m screwed.” I traced the engraving with my thumb. Closing my eyes, I saw her warm, dark eyes looking at me; seeing into my soul. I could feel her strong arms holding me making me feel safe. _I feel like that college student again. Great._


	3. Chapter 3

After a while I finally got used to being around Pete 24/7. He and Claudia were like the siblings I never had. I was happy at the warehouse. There was always something new to learn and it never got boring. I did something new every day and almost died quite a few times.

Pete and I, against Artie’s orders, went to London in search of H.G. Wells. He had escaped from the bronze sector and we needed to find him. We just missed the tour that had been given; therefore, we missed H.G. if he was there. Artie was livid when he found out Pete and I weren’t at the warehouse. He also mentioned some information about H.G. Wells. “Pete, Artie says that H.G. Wells is actually….” My jaw dropped at the woman who held a Tesla to Pete’s throat.

          “A woman. A really hot woman…maybe, good with a gun?” Pete tried to stay as still as possible.

          “Hello Myka.” There’s that shot of electricity again. I haven’t felt that since she left all those years ago. I knew I hadn’t gotten over her but all the heartbreak rushed back instantly. 

          “You.” Anger bubbled inside of me as I stepped towards her. _That look on Pete’s face, he kissed her. She kissed him!_ “How are you here? And you’re H.G. Wells?” _The watch. The name in the watch._ The blood had drained from my face and returned making my face burn. _Oh God…Pete’s vibes…._ Memories of our time together flashed through my mind. Every kiss, every look, and every touch. _And I almost told her I loved her. I can’t keep my eyes off her. She’s just as beautiful as I remember. Somehow she still looks as mysterious in recent fashion as she did in her Victorian styled clothing._ “If you’ve been here all day…where were you when we came in?” Helena noticed my stare. Hers was just as intense.  

          “Uh Myka…you wanna fill me in? And be careful with that. It’s called a Tesla and close up it could be…”

          “Lethal. I know all about it.” Helena’s eyes fell back on me. A soft smile twitched at the corner of her mouth before she became serious. “I was hiding in a secret room that it seems no one has been able to find. This is my home after all. And when it comes to the Tesla, I brought it to the warehouse. Nikola Tesla and I met in 1893.”

My mind was racing. “You were…when I was in…how? So many things make sense now. That’s why you always had a grin when I mentioned H.G. Wells. And don’t be smart with me. What were you looking for?” The words came out harsher than I meant them to. But then again, she broke my heart and I still had some anger towards her. Sadly, the warehouse wouldn’t take away that anger. It just made me fall in love with her that much more. Seeing all of the books and inventions we loved talking about made me think of Helena constantly. And knowing what I know now, those feelings grew. I noticed the curtain of darkness that fell on the author.

          “I wasn’t being smart with you, Myka. Honestly, I have no right to be. But I was looking for something.” Her voice was stern but gentle. Pain lied behind her dark eyes. She knew she broke my heart. “You’re all grown up now, darling. And we have a _lot_ to talk about.” 

          I could help but feel guilty for snapping at her. _This woman still has the same effect on my emotions as she did back then. I think with my emotions when I’m around her. My logic goes almost completely away. And I can’t say that I don’t like it._ “What were you looking for? And,” my brow creased. “You were hiding from me.”

          Helena smiled softly. “I could never hide from you Myka. Apparently, we’re forever destined to find each other. I might be a woman of science, but I do believe in fate. The ink with which our lives are inscribed is indelible. And I believe our lives are forever entwined whether we knew it back then or not. But we can’t get into that now. I do hope you can forgive me.” Before I could draw my Tesla, Helena shot us both. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard Helena’s voice again. “We’ll meet again darling.” 

          I didn’t speak the whole way back to the warehouse. I couldn’t. _How did the woman I started to love back in college exist now and not look a day older? Somewhere inside my head I knew she had been incased in bronze and that’s why she didn’t look a day older. But then I had been so close to the woman I loved for over a year and didn’t even know it._ “What happened?” Artie was livid as we walked in. “H.G. Wells has come and gone! She killed Macpherson and got into the Eshure vault!”

          “I….I…just can’t. I’m sorry. I need to go. There’s nothing we can do now. Can I just fill you in tomorrow? Trust me, if Helena doesn’t want to be found, you’re not going to find her.”

          “Helena? You know her? Myka!” Artie’s voice became white noise. As I drove, Pete tried calling me. I ignored each text and call. Thankfully the bar was relatively empty at midnight. “Can I get a vodka tonic? And keep them coming.”

          “Yes ma’am.” The bartender looked me over quickly. “Rough day?”

          “You have no idea.” I rubbed my temples. 

          “You really are shaken.” Helena’s voice was concerned. “I’m sorry for earlier.” When I downed my first drink without a word, she continued. “Are you going to even speak to me?”

          “What am I supposed to say? You show up at my father’s store when I’m in college and then you left me after we….you didn’t even say goodbye! You left a note! And somehow you’re here. You’ve apparently been incased in bronze for over a hundred years so how the hell did….” I paused a moment and remembered all the engendering books she read. “Your time machine.”

          “Precisely.” When the bartender brought me a second drink Helena asked for a whiskey sour. Dark eyes studied me. “May we speak in private?” Once Helena got her drink, I followed her outside. “The time machine I used is different from the one you have in the warehouse. My first one could travel through time. I didn’t mean to go to the future but I did and got stuck for a week. Once I fixed it, I went back and the machine was destroyed. That’s when I started to tinker with the one you have in the warehouse. You have no idea how much it hurt to leave you. Myka, I wasn’t from that time and I couldn’t stay.”

          I didn’t answer for a long time. “So when you said you got word from your family…you lied to me.”

          “I did. But I needed to get back. I needed to try and save my daughter. That was the original plan.”

“With the first one, where did you mean to go?” All of this was insane. The woman I grew to love who broke my heart when she disappeared is sitting in front of me. She’s my favorite author and from the 1800s!

          Darkness fell over H.G. “I meant to go back in time. I wanted to save my daughter. My Christina was killed by two men. I wanted to try and change it somehow.”

          “And you weren’t able to?”

          “No. I caused the death of my partner and I asked to be bronzed. I hoped to wake up in a new world. A better one. The future you showed me.” A sad smile pulled at the corner of the author’s lips. 

          “The bronzer was your time machine. Your third time machine.” The bartender kept bringing us drinks. I guess he could tell we were having a deep conversation and didn’t want to interrupt. “You Tesela’d me.”

          “I needed to get something from my home and back to the warehouse.”

          “Yes you killed a man, I know.”

          Guilt was clear in Helena’s eyes. “Yes, I’ve killed four men in my life. Three I meant to kill. The first two were the men who killed Christina.”

          “So, back up, how do you know about the warehouse?”

          “I was apprenticed at warehouse 12. I was to be the caretaker.” Helena placed a worried hand upon mine. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth back then. But being as well read as you, I’m sure you understand why I couldn’t.”

          “I do.” Feeling my buzz coming on, I was finally able to relax. “I still have that pocket watch.”

          “You do?” Helena laughed. “That’s astounding.” We sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like ages. _This was nice. It was good seeing Helena again. My mind is blown and I’m not sure how to feel. But one thing is certain, I’m glad she’s back in my life._

          “What did you need from the vault? Artie filled Pete and I in once we got back. Which, Artie is rather livid with me right now.”

          “I took what was mine; my ring and my locket. It has a picture of my daughter inside.” H.G. took off the fragile necklace and opened it for me. She was telling the truth. There was an old black and white picture of a young girl. “I want you to know Myka that even though I wasn’t fully honest with you back then I never wanted to lie to you.”

          “The butterfly effect; I get it.” Rolling my shoulders, I tried to relieve the tension in my shoulders. The flight killed me.

          “Are you alright?”

          “Yes, just stiff from the flight.” Finishing my drink, I stood to stretch. “I’m done for the night. I need to get a hotel room because I am in no shape to drive.”

          “I have a room. You’re welcome to stay the night.” Against my better judgment, I agreed to stay. Once we arrived, I changed into some of Helena’s clothes and laid on the bed. “Do you mind if I sleep with you?”

          “It’s your bed.” I bit my tongue instantly. “I didn’t mean for that to sound…”

“I know.” Helena tucked stray hair behind my ear.

Feeling her weight behind me, I thought about our first night sleeping in the same bed. “Just like old times…”

          A nervous laugh escaped the author’s throat. “indeed. Are you still a snuggler?” Glaring back at the woman, I tried to be serious but my grin failed me. “I’ll take that as a yes. Myka, I’m not going to leave you like I did. If you want to tell Artie where I am I don’t blame you.”

          “I won’t. I should. But I won’t. I made sure to turn off my phone so I couldn’t be found. I’m sure Pete is worried about me.”

          “I’m sure he is. I know I have no right to ask this but…”

          “No we haven’t. But yes I’ve slept with another person after you. His name was Sam. We were supposed to get married after he left his wife but he was killed.”

          “I’m sorry Myka. May I?” I gave a small nod as Helena pulled me into her strong arms once again. I laid my head on her chest and felt protected. “I was bronzed soon after I got back to my time…so you were my last.”

          Looking into Helena’s dark eyes I knew she was telling the truth. “I’m sorry.” We both laughed. “Seriously…”

          “Don’t be. That night was the realest connection I’ve had with a person.” Helena leaned down and kissed me softly. I didn’t mean to deepen the kiss but I did. On impulse, I straddled Helena’s hips and tangled my hands in her long hair. “Myka…are you..?

          “Yes.” 

Xxx

          The next morning, I woke to the sound of Helena’s heartbeat. “Good morning.” My voice was groggy.

          “Good morning love.” Helena kissed the top of my head and wrapped me in her arms. “You need to get back to the warehouse before they come looking for you. There’s only one bar in town so they’ve probably asked if you were there and if you were with anyone.”

          “No. I thought about that already. I gave the bartender a hundred bucks to keep his mouth shut about me being there and being with anyone.”

          Helena laughed. “You _are_ all grown up. Bribing people and…,”

          “Shut up.” I couldn’t help but lean up and kiss those lips I missed for so long. “But you’re right. They are probably looking for me. I’ll go out the back exit. Hopefully they won’t catch you.”

          “Thank you Myka.” H.G. smiled softly.

I kissed her once more before getting dressed and leaving. It broke my heart but it had to be done. _I was her last? Why did all those feelings come rushing back? I made love with her last night after she broke my heart. It’s not like I was in love with her. Oh God...was in love with her? I thought I was in love with Sam but he didn’t make me feel the same as Helena did…does. I feel safe with her and time just stops. Ironic since she’s a time traveler._ When I was a mile down the road, I turned my phone back on. It constantly chimed with text messages and missed calls. Dialing Pete, I put my phone on speaker.

“Myka! Where have you been? Everyone’s been worried about you!”

“I’m fine Pete. I just needed some alone time to process things. I’m heading back now. I drank more than I should have and got a hotel room so I didn’t have to drive.”

“Well, at least you were smart about it.” Pete paused and lowered his voice, “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright; now that I’ve thought things over. Look, I’m pulling up to the B&B now. I need to shower and then I’ll meet you at the warehouse.”

“Okay.” Pete ended the call and I went inside.

Leena was nowhere to be found so I went up to my room. As I undressed, I noticed all the marks Helena left on my skin. Flashbacks of the day she left flooded my memory. I knew then the marks would fade but the sensation wouldn’t. And I was right. They never left. Even years later, the feeling of her hands and lips haunted me. I would dream of those dark brown eyes looking into my soul. Once I was showered and dressed, I pulled out the box I kept hidden under the floorboard. I had kept the note Helena left and her pocket watch. Suddenly, I felt like that vulnerable college student again. _I am still in love with her._ Sighing, I placed the box back and headed towards the warehouse.

As I drove up, Pete was standing outside. “We need to talk.”

“Pete, please not now.” He wouldn’t give up. “Okay fine. Get in the car.” We started to drive away from the warehouse so we could have privacy. “What is it?”

“How do you know her? How do you know the H.G. Wells?”

“Damn you and your vibes.” _How could I explain this to him without admitting I was in love with the woman? Not like he would care. He would think it’s hot. And he probably knows I love her anyway because of his vibes. God I hated those sometimes._

“I don’t know how you know her since she’s been bronzed for over a hundred years but…do you love her?” When I didn’t answer, that gave him his answer. “Mykes…”

“I know Pete. She’s the bad guy and I’m the good guy. We can’t…”

“Did you see her last night?” Again, I didn’t answer him. “I won’t tell Artie or Mrs. F. You can trust me Mykes.”

“I know I can. It’s just….she’s my one weakness.” Sighing, I leaned my head against the headrest. “Why me? I’m supposed to be the logical agent. But I’m in a situation where my logic goes out the window. I know I should put her back in the bronze sector but…I can’t. I’m actually _in love_ with her Pete.” I couldn’t keep my voice from cracking.

Pete gave me that sympathetic look that I hated. “I don’t know what to tell you Myka. I mean…people are bronzed for a reason….”

“I know why she was bronzed. And honestly, I don’t blame her for it.” Covering my face with my hands I let out a long groan. “You’re staring. What are you staring at?”

“Is that a hicky?”

My hands dropped quickly and I pulled at the caller of my shirt. “Shut up. Don’t say a damn word.” Reaching for the glove box, I pulled out a backup makeup bag. Quickly, I applied more cover up and buttoned the shirt to keep it from moving. “Don’t say a word about this to anyone or I will Tesla little Pete.”

“Okay. Okay. Geez. I’m not going to make any sex jokes about you having sex with a woman whose a hundred and forty something years old.”

“Pete…,” I warned. The childish man beside me raised his hands in defeat. Before he could say anything, my Farnsworth sounded. “Hello?”

“Where are the two of you? We have a ping.” Artie grumbled as usual.

“We’ll be right there.” Pete and I made our way back to the warehouse. We were greeted by an irritated Artie.

“You need to explain to me how you know H.G. Wells. I’m sending Pete and Claudia on this case.” I stood quietly as Claudia filled Pete in. Once they left, I knew I had to tell the truth. Or part of the truth. “Well?”

“When I was in college, I met a woman who showed up on my doorstep. She spent a week helping me with my father’s bookstore and just left one day.”

Artie narrowed his eyes. “You’re not telling me something. What is it?”

“The time machine we have in the warehouse isn’t the one she used back when I was in college. That one was destroyed on the return trip back to the 1800s.”

“Agent Bering.” The blood drained from my face when I heard Mrs. Frederic’s voice. “Come with me please.”

Turning on my heels, I squared my shoulders. “Are you going to bronze me? Or something along those lines?”

“No. You and I just need to have a private conversation with the Regents.”

“The Regents?” I gave Artie an apologetic look before following Mrs. Frederic outside and into her car. I didn’t move as I sat beside the mysterious woman.

“How do you know H.G. Wells? You didn’t tell Artie the whole story. That is what you’ll tell me and I’ll tell the Regents. I can help you Myka. You have to trust me.”

“Like I told Artie, a woman who looked out of place showed up on my doorstep. I gave her a place to stay if she helped me in the store. Now, I know she tried to go into the past with her original time machine but something went wrong and she ended up on my timeline. She fixed it and went back into the 1800s. The original machine was destroyed and she started tinkering with the one we have in the warehouse. I know she asked to be bronzed because she caused the death of a fellow agent. And no, I don’t know where she is.”

“Were you lovers?”

“You don’t beat around the bush do you?” _There’s that stern look again._ “Yes, we were.”

“The Regents don’t need to know about your love life. Does she seem stable to you?”

“Surprisingly…yes. Being trapped in your own mind for a century can, I assume, drive a person mad but she doesn’t seem to be. Not around me anyway.”

“Can she be trusted?”

“I believe so.” The car stopped in front of a small diner. “Where are we?”

“This is where the Regents have meetings. They aren’t Gods Myka. They are regular people with regular jobs.” I followed Mrs. Frederic inside. I felt like a pig being sent to the slaughter house as I stood in front of the Regents. This must be what Helena went through. Mrs. Frederic reiterated what I told her in the car except she left out the fact Helena and I were lovers.

“We could always use the Janus coin...” _Why does that sound familiar?_ Warehouse archives went racing through my brain. “That could…,”

“Absolutely not!” Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

“Agent Bering.” I knew Mrs. Frederic was beyond irritated.

“You cannot use the Janus coin on H.G. she’s a person like the rest of you! It’s cruel to extract her mind from her body and keep her prisoner. You already did that for over a century.” My blood started to boil.

Mr. Valda stared me down. “Do you believe, Agent Bering that she would be of value to the warehouse?”

“I do Sir. As you know, she was apprenticed at warehouse 12. I believe warehouse 13 would like her as well.” _Talking about a building like it’s a person will never feel normal._

“She will be your responsibility Agent Bering. Therefore, if she screws up you both will be held accountable. She has one chance and if she blows it, you’ll both be bronzed. As of now, she is strictly a consultant. She stays at the B&B and is _not_ allowed inside the warehouse until further notice. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” _Artie is going to kill me._

“Now go to Miss. Wells and let her know the arrangement. We’ll wait to hear back from Mrs. Frederic about her decision.”


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I went to the bar and hopped Helena would show up. I waved her down when I saw her enter the door. "Great minds think alike." I stood and wrapped H.G. in a strong embrace.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" Her voice was worried.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I should be fired. But, Mrs. Frederic talked the Regents out of it." Helena was confused. "Do you want to be a consultant for the warehouse?"

Helena's brow creased. "Yes, but how did you…?"

"Mrs. Frederic ambushed me. Took me in front of the Regents and gave me the third degree. I don't believe an agent has ever talked back to them before. They looked rather shocked." I filled Helena in and she was astonished.

"You? Out of all the logical people in the world, you argue with the Regents." Helena laughed and shook her head. "I don't know what to say. Thank you." Her smile was breathtaking. "Do they know we…?"

"Only Mrs. Frederic. She's keeping that to herself. And my partner knows. He saw the hicky you left on my neck. Thanks for that."

"I couldn't help that. All of the feelings I had for you came rushing back and I couldn't stop myself." A light blush crossed the inventor's cheeks. "Besides, you left quite a few marks of your own, Agent Bering."

Helena's purr caused a shiver to rush down my spine. "You had feelings for me?" I caught myself biting my bottom lip.

Helena took my hand in hers. "I made love to you Myka. Of course I had feelings for you. I still do; obviously. It broke my heart when I had to leave you."

"You know, I still think my parents are pissed at you for leaving." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure they are. I broke their daughter's heart." We sat outside staring at the stars. "How has Artie taken the news of my return?"

"I don't know yet. Once I was done with the Regents, I kept my head down and avoided him like the plague. I'll see him soon and I'm dreading it. Can I hide out in your room again?"

Helena laughed and agreed. "It's getting late. We better get some rest. And only rest. I will not stand for a repeat of last night. I need to prove that I'm not a horrible person before I can have you back."

"Helena, you're not a horrible person. You've done some hurtful and bad things but I understand why you did them. I'm just glad you entered my life again."

"I am too, Myka. I'm yours through time."

Xxx

"She's what?!" I don't think anyone has ever seen Artie's face so red before. Helena, Claudia, Pete, and I sat at the table in silence. "How could you do this? You brought _her_ here and now she's a consultant? She was bronzed for a reason Myka!"

" _She_ has a name." I stood and stared him down. " _Helena_ deserves a second chance. I believe in her and if she screws up then we'll both be encased in bronze. You don't think that won't keep me from making sure she stays in line?" Everyone was taken aback as I sat down.

"You'll see. You'll all see." With that, Artie stormed out. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'll just…" Pete wasn't sure what to think. He's never seen me lash out before. I've never seen me lash out before.

"Yeah…I have that college class to do." Claudia all but ran to her room leaving H.G. and I alone.

"Myka," Helena placed her hand on mine. "Are you okay? I've never seen this side of you before."

A nervous laugh escaped my throat. "I've never seen this side of me before." Brown satin eyes met mine. "But I'm glad to see it."

"Agent Bering." Both of us jumped at Mrs. Frederic's voice. "You have a lot of nerve standing up to the Regents like you did. It seems Miss. Wells means a lot to you."

"She does." I took Helena's hand in mine.

"More than Sam?" _Do I? Yes. Yes I do._ "I can see it in your eyes Myka. And the warehouse can feel it. That's why I've brought these." Mrs. Frederic pulled out two cuffs. "These will allow the two of you to stay connected. You will feel each other's emotions and help tame them. I'm sure spending over a century in the bronze sector has done a number on you Miss. Wells. This is just a precaution the Regents want to use since Myka was so avid about not using the Janus coin."

"So, we put these on and we'll be able to help keep each other stable?" I inspected the glowing letters on the metal cuff.

"Mentally and emotionally, yes." Mrs. Frederic sat and watched us a moment.

"Nothing's happeni," I stopped and felt a whole new wave of emotions slamming into me. _Are these Helena's feelings? There's warmth and love that I've never felt before._ When I was finally able to move, I looked at Helena. She had the same dazed look as I had. "Helena?"

"I did break your heart when I left…." Her voice felt a thousand miles away. Blinking away the haze, H.G. looked towards me. "I'm sorry Myka…I never realized…"

"I never realized you felt so strongly about me either."

"The cuffs will take a few days to take full effect. And you'll be able to help one another. Until then, be careful with what you do. You might be hit with a wave like you were just now." Both Helena and I just nodded. Neither of us could speak just yet. "Agent Bering, Miss. Wells, the warehouse and I are glad you've been reunited. I'm sure there will be no more ferrets around now." My face started to burn when Mrs. Frederic's brow rose. _She knows…how? Damn. She's connected to the warehouse and the artifacts. She knows I lied about wanting to leave. My wish was about Helena. To get rid of the pain she left in my heart._ "Yes Agent Bering, I knew from the start." With that, she left.

"Knew what?"

I could feel Helena's eyes watching me. She's about to feel it in a minute. "Oh…"

"Yeah…I'm glad I have a pet ferret now. I was still hurt. First you left and then Sam was killed. I just…"

"I understand. Well, since we're on house arrest by Mrs. Frederic herself, would you like some tea and a sit on the patio?"

"I'll meet you out there."

Xxx

As I got ready for bed there was a light knock on my door. Opening it, I saw Helena standing in her pajamas. "Hey."

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Standing to the side, I couldn't help but look the older woman over once before closing the door. "What's up?"

"Well, it seems Artie doesn't trust me having my own room. He said if I am to sleep in this house, I must be under your supervision." I couldn't help but smirk. "What?"

"I know you're kind of lying about that." I held up my cuff. "Remember, emotions? I could feel the loneliness when you were in your room alone. And I'm sure you felt mine."

"In my defense, Artie probably doesn't want me out of your sight." Helena sauntered closer; wrapping her arms around my waist. "Which I don't mind too much." I had to be careful not to let our kiss get too passionate. But it was so hard when it was H.G. kissing me. "My God…" Helena looked from her cuff to me. "Is this…"

"Yup."

"Bloody Hell." H.G. ran a hand through her hair and went to lie on the bed.

"Mmmhmm." Following, I got under the covers with her. "Mind being my pillow again?"

"I will gladly be your pillow, darling." Helena wrapped me in her arms and kissed my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Getting comfortable, I listened to Helena's heartbeat. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love."

xxx

The next morning, I woke feeling someone stroking my hair. Realizing it was Helena, I snuggled more into the inventor. _I missed waking up like this._ "Good morning, Myka."

_Oh and how I missed that purr._ "Morning." Yawning, I stretched but refused to give up my human pillow. "I really don't want to get up."

"You need to love. I'm sure Artie will hate me even more if I keep you from your job. But I'll be here when you get off work." Helena tilted my head upwards and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Now get up and shower."

"Why don't we try to conserve water and take a shower together?" Helena's eyes fluttered shut as my fingertips danced along her warm skin.

"As appealing as that sounds, no. I meant what I said Myka. I want to gain your trust and prove to you that I won't leave. I want to do that before we make love again."

Satin brown eyes met mine. _She's telling the truth._ "Okay." Kissing her once more, I sighed and finally got up. "See you at breakfast." Once I was showered, I met everyone at the table. "Morning."

"Morning."

I took a seat next to Helena who had already poured me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." H.G. smiled as I sipped the steamy liquid. _I could get used to waking up next to her and having coffee waiting for me each morning._ "So, what pings have we gotten today?"

Claudia's brow rose. "You're chipper this morning." She paused, "But nothing yet. I'll be going with Artie to the warehouse to do inventory."

"I guess we can just hang out until-," Pete was cut off by Artie barreling into the dining room.

"We have a case and it's a…" His eyes fell on H.G. "We have a case. Meet me at the warehouse and I'll fill you in."

I had to swallow a groan. "Well, guess we're having breakfast on the road." Downing the rest of my coffee, I grabbed a banana. "See you soon." I kissed Helena quickly on the cheek. "See you later."

"Awww how cute." Claudia darted away quickly.

"Have a good day Myka." Helena continued to drink her coffee.

xxx

The topic of my love life didn't come up until lunch time when we stopped at a diner. "So, you gonna check up on your girlfriend?" Pete grinned. "You know you wanna."

"Will you shut up? Yes I'm curious to know what she's doing. But I know she's not up to anything because of these cuffs."

"What are those exactly?" Pete opened the door for me to enter.

"The Regents made us wear these as a precaution. They allow us to feel each other's emotions and help control them if necessary."

"That's….borderline creepy." We placed our orders with the waitress and waited to continue our conversation.

"Yeah, well it was that or they use the Janus coin on her." Pete's brow creased. _Of course he's not read the artifact manifest._ "It extracts a person's consciousness from their body and holds it."

"That's intense. But, at least now you'll know how she really feels."

"Mmhmm. While we wait, I'm going to go outside to check in." Once outside, I pulled out my Farnsworth and called Claudia. "Hey how are you?"

"Hey. Good. How's the mission going?"

"Good. We haven't spotted the artifact yet so we stopped for a bite to eat. How's H.G.?"

Claudia laughed. "I should have known that's why you're calling. She's...well…you. She's just reading out on the patio drinking tea. Well, she goes between reading and writing."

Happiness filled me. _She really is trying her best to be a better person. Be the person she thinks I deserve._ "That's good."

"Well, having a British version of you is interesting." Claudia looked away a moment. "Here she is actually."

"Is everything alright?" It was good hearing her voice. I missed it.

"Yeah. Everything's good. Myka's just checking in." Claudia moved away and Helena took her seat.

"Hello darling. How are you? I got a surge of emotion a minute ago. Did you find the artifact?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure you felt happiness." I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" A confused H.G. was adorable. "Will you stop that?" She looked down to the cuff. "It's hard to concentrate." There was laughter in her voice.

"What are you trying to concentrate on so much? Hmm?"

It was her turn to grin. "Nothing. Nothing at all dear." _Such a liar. But whatever she is scheming is something good._ "Oh do stop it. I am quite aware you know I'm lying. But trust me, it's nothing bad."

"It's not!" Claudia appeared over H.G.'s shoulder. "Trust us."

"Oh geez. If you're scheming together then it's something big." Glancing towards Pete, I saw the waitress bring our food. "Well, I have to go. Food is here. I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"You too."

Slipping the Farnsworth into my jacket, I entered the diner once more. "Smells good."

Pete, of course, had already dug in. "Yup. How is H.G. and Claudia?"

"They're good. They're scheming something." Pete looked worried. "Something good."

"Okay. Good. I don't want her to end up being bronzed again. I doubt either of you could handle that."

I bit my lip before taking a bite of my sandwich. "You had a lot of vibes about me when we met didn't you?"

"Yeah. I guess it was when you thought about H.G. like when you got the ferret." He paused, "I didn't want to mention it since it was private. Then you always ended up in the H.G. Wells section or reading his…her books."

"Yeah, we connected over old books. H.G. Wells in particular." I smiled. "Now I know why." As Pete and I left the diner, we decided to go check out the Boiling Point Energy Drink factory. The CEO remembered us from earlier and offered to give us a tour. As we walked along the platform, I noticed a rather large, old looking ladle. _Godfred's spoon. If I remember correctly, it helped Godfred's men grow stronger before each battle._ "Pete, it's the ladle that's causing this." Making sure I only touched the ladle with gloved hands; I turned to put it in the neutralizer. Before I could, Dr. Mahony grabbed it. During the struggle, I was pushed off the platform and into a vat of the drink.

"Mykes!" Pete grabbed the doctor and pushed him against the railing. "How long does she have?! Answer me!"

"At the rate of how much she's taking in, she has an hour…maybe two. I'm sorry…I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Climbing out, I gasped for air. "Get me into an ice bath and call H.G." Pete dragged Mahony down to meet me. "She worked with Dr. Marrow on amino acids. She might be able to tell you how to cobble together an antidote." I was burning up and every muscle in my body was inflamed.

"We're going to fix this. Just hang in there." Rustle was genuinely concerned. He helped me into an ice bath and kept pouring buckets of ice on me.

"C-can I sssseee your ph-phone?" The CEO handed me his phone with slight confusion. I dialed Helena's number and got her voice mail. "I know you're helping Pete right now but I wanted to call and just say that….I love you. I have from the start. I wanted the warehouse to take away my anger and memory of you but it wouldn't. It just made me love you even more. I hope I get to see your beautiful face again but if I don't…you'll be the last thing I think about."

"Your loved one?" Rustle's voice was low and sympathetic.

"Yeah." Ending the call, I gave him back the phone. "I really hope I don't die here." Laying my head back, I tried to hold back the tears.

"Mykes!" Pete came running up with a small vial of liquid. "Here, drink this." Carefully, Pete used the dropper and put the liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible. "H.G.'s worried sick about you."

"I'm sure she is." Eventually, my muscles stopped throbbing and my body temperature lowered. "Oh thank God…where's the doctor?"

"Handcuffed to a pipe in the lab." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll deal with him. Just get her home and this ladle out of here. I don't want it anywhere near this place. It can't hurt anyone else."

Xxx

Helena paced in front of the B&B as we drove up. "There's your girlfriend." Pete grinned because he knew I was too weak to punch him.

"Myka!" H.G. came to open my door. "Are you okay?" Helena cupped my chin and inspected me closely. Her eyes were red from crying. She must have listened to my message. I was too preoccupied to pay attention to what the cuff was telling me if she had heard my final goodbye.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you and Pete."

Helena wrapped me in a strong embrace. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." The inventor buried her face in my neck.

"Ow…" Helena pulled back with confusion. "Little too strong of a grip for now." I smiled as relief washed over the author. Pete had snuck off into the B&B to give us some alone time. "I'm beat."

"I'm sure you are. You need to lie down." H.G. wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me walk.

"How's tea on the patio sound? If you insist I lay down, we can sit on the couch and I'll lay my head in your lap."

"As long as you rest that will be fine." Helena made sure I stayed put as she made the tea. I laughed when I heard her tell Claudia to make sure I was resting.

"She really does care about you, doesn't she?" Claudia came to sit on the coffee table.

Smiling softly, I answered. "Yeah she really does." I glanced down at the cuff.

"What's it like having those on? I think it'd be kinda trippy."

"It's more than…trippy…as you would say." Claudia moved to a nearby chair so Helena could place the tea on the table. I sat long enough for H.G. to get comfortable. It was nice lying like this. Mindlessly, Helena started combing my hair with her slender fingers. "How are you feeling love?"

"Much better." I let a hand rest on her kneecap and drew lazy circles with my thumb.

"The two of you are too cute for words." Claudia smiled.

"Its borderline disgusting is what it is." Pete leaned over the couch and covered me with a blanket. "But we're glad you're happy. Even Artie is happy. Even if he still doesn't trust you. But you saved Myka so…I trust you."

"Thank you Pete." I smiled up at my partner. Even though he's an man child most of the time, he does have his moments.

"We are happy." Helena rubbed my shoulder. "And I realize it will take a while for Artie to trust me. I don't blame him. I killed his friend."

"Well," Claudia stood and started towards Pete. "We'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you want to talk about that message you left on her phone."

My stomach dropped and Helena's hand stilled. "It's okay Myka. Sshhh."

Calmness wrapped around me. "Thank you. I didn't know what else to do. I honestly thought I was going to die."

"Well, you didn't. And you're here with me now. Thankfully the Regents let me be a consultant."

"Hell yeah. I'd be dead otherwise." My voice rose with each word. Helena couldn't help but laugh. _I love that laugh. I'm not sure what I would do if I never heard that again. Well, I'd be dead. But that's beside the point._

"Stop. Your mind is racing." Sighing, I clung to the author like she was a lifeline. _Maybe she is one?_ I finally started to relax when I heard her hum.

"Moonlight Sonata." My voice was a whisper. _She used to hum that when I was in college._

"Our favorite. Now get some rest." As I lay there, H.G. continued stroking my hair. Who knew such a mindless act could easily comfort me.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I was still weak from yesterday, Artie ordered me to stay put while Pete and Claudia took the next case. When Helena finally realized I wasn’t going to die, she let me out of her sight. I won’t lie; I found it rather cute. “Hey Myka, could you do me a favor?”

          “Yeah, what is it?” Closing my book, I looked towards the inventor.

          “The bookstore in town called and said they have a book for me. Could you pick it up before they close?”

_           She’s up to something. I know it.  _ “Sure.” Grabbing my keys, I headed towards the door. “You want to join me? It is a bookstore after all?”

          “Thank you but I’m fine here.”

          _She’s definitely up to something. Maybe it has something to do with what her and Claudia were scheming yesterday?_ “Okay, see you in a bit.” There was nothing dark about her emotions or mind so I felt safe enough leaving her to whatever she was planning. As I walked into the store, the smell of old books hit me. _I love that smell. Mixed with the coffee next door._

          “Myka! How are you sweet girl? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” The older man behind the counter smiled.

          “I’m good. A friend of mine said you called and had a book order for her. Is it okay if I pick it up? She’s busy at the moment.”

          “The British woman?” I gave a slight nod. “Normally it’s not store policy but I know and trust you.” The man rummaged under the counter a moment before setting a box of old books in front of me. “These are hers. Some hard finds indeed. I hope she lets you borrow them.”

          “Wow.” There had to be twenty books in there. “How much?”

          “For a friend of yours, I’ll let these go for two hundred.”

          Dread filled my stomach as I pulled out my wallet. I doubted I had that much cash and I had to get a new card because of yesterday. In my wallet there was a sticky note folded over two one hundred dollar bills.

_           Thanks for getting my books darling. See you soon. H.G. _

          Laughing inwardly, I gave the man his money and picked up the box. “Here, let me get the door for you.” Rushing past me, Robert opened the door. He did the same for my car door.

          “Thank you Robert.”

          “You’re quite welcome Myka. I hope you and your fried enjoy them.” The older gentlemen waved as I left.

          Dialing Helena’s number, I waited for an answer. I wasn’t surprised when it went straight to voice mail. “I have your books. Thank you for your note and the cash. But what are you planning? I’m headed back your way now.” It was good being home. “I’m back.” Walking in, I hung my jacket and made my way into the kitchen. No one was there. Not even Leena. “H.G.? Leena? Anyone?” I started to get worried when I found a note on the table with Helena’s hand writing. Flashes of the note she left all those years ago hit me. _Not again. Please, not again._ Helena must have felt my anxiety because suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me. Opening the letter, I couldn’t help but laugh.

_ Dear Myka, _

_ I dropped subtle hints, and not so subtle hints. Sadly to no avail. So maybe I’m just crazy. But considering the euphemisms of which many are rather memorable. Not forgetting all the flirtation we share, which I must say, I quite enjoy. So I’m asking you on a date. Take some time, think it over. Think about your feelings, your real feelings. I think you’ll find we’re a lot alike, we have very similar views, and we like our mutual company. So if you’re not too tied up, let’s plan to talk about our thoughts, yours and mine. I look forward to our date. _

_ Yours through time, _

_ H.G. Wells   _

 “So this is what you were scheming.” Walking up to my room, I was met with a beautiful, dark blue, satin dress and heels. There was another note on my bed.

_ Put this on and meet me at the Italian place outside of town. A car will be there to pick you up in half an hour. _

_ Helena _

“What are you up to?” I got dressed and freshened up. By the time I walked outside, a limo pulled up.

          The driver got out and opened the door. “Miss. Bering, your chariot waits.” I was skeptical until another wave of calmness hit me. _Damn these cuffs._ We drove in silence until the car stopped at the small Italian restaurant. Again, the driver opened the door for me. “Have a lovely evening, Miss. Bering.”

          “Thank you.” There were no cars in the parking lot and not a soul to be seen inside. Another note.

          _You’ve made it this far darling. Come to the roof and meet me._

_           H.G. _

          Again, I followed her instructions. Once I opened the door to the roof, I saw a candle light dinner. Rose pedals and candles created a walk way to Helena. _Oh my God._   She wore similar clothes to what she wore when we first met. “Helena…”

          “Hello Myka, please join me for dinner. I cooked it myself.” A warm smile graced the author’s face.

          “Well, not totally.” Turning, I saw Claudia with a bottle of wine. “I helped cook. But for the most part, H.G. set all of this up.”

          Warmth filled my heart and Helena’s smile grew. “You put this together just for a date?”

          “I did.” H.G. wrapped her arms around my waist drawing me in. “You’re worth it. I meant what I said about courting you to show you what you deserve. And before you say it, yes I did need to do this. I _wanted_ to do this for you.”

          “Thank you Helena.” I kissed the older woman gently before we sat down. Claudia poured us wine and said she would bring the food up momentarily. Soft jazz started to play from the stereo that sat a few feet away. “This is what the two of you were scheming?”

          “Yes. I had to make sure everything was perfect.” H.G. took my hand in hers. “This is what I should have done.”

          “Don’t regret the past. You needed to get back to the 1800s. If you didn’t do that, we wouldn’t be here now. The warehouse wouldn’t be what it is now. You did so much good.” Helena looked away when my stomach dropped. Pain and sorrow flooded us. “And yes, I know you did a few questionable things.” She finally chuckled. “But, we’ve all done things we regret. All we can do is learn from them and not repeat ourselves. So far, I think you’re doing a good job at learning from your mistakes.”

          Before H.G. could respond, Claudia and Leena came up with the food. “And here’s your romantic dinner for this lovely evening.” A large plate of spaghetti with savory meatballs was set in the middle of the small table. “Please enjoy.” Claudia and Leena left quickly. I guess they wanted to give us privacy. As Helena and I ate, we talked about our past more. I told her about college and my time protecting the president. She told me more about warehouse 12 and how when artifacts came on the radar they were called curiosities. _H.G. brightens up when she talks about the warehouse. That’s truly her home now._ _Maybe one day she can come back as an agent. But would the others trust her?_

          “Is everything okay Myka? You seem lost in thought.” Helena’s voice was soft. I could see worry in her eyes.

          “I’m fine. Just thinking. For not cooking in over a hundred years, this is pretty good.”

          “Well thank you. Once we’re finished, would you allow me a dance?” A knowing smirk tugged at H.G.’s mouth. She knew I couldn’t say no to that.

          “Of course.” I paused, “I’ve never really danced before. I mean, slow danced with anyone.”

          “You never danced with Sam?”

          “No. We went dancing but it wasn’t a romantic slow dance. He never was able to do anything close to this. Nice touch with the clothes by the way. Are you trying  to remake what you wore when we first met?”

          “Something like that. I wanted you to see what I looked like in the 1800s since we both enjoy that time period.”

          “Helena, I love you in any time period. But it is a nice touch.” We finished our food and H.G. offered her hand to me.

          “Since you’ve never slow danced before,” she took my right hand into her left. “I’ll show you.” Helena gently placed her right hand on the small of my back and brought me close. “Don’t look at your feet. Just move with the music and get lost in it.”

          “More like get lost in you. That has always been so easy to do.” Gazing into soft brown eyes, I felt calm. I could easily stay here the rest of my life and be happy. Time seemed to stop as we danced.

          H.G. tilted her head to whisper in my ear. “They’re watching us.” Her warm breath caused me to shiver.

          “I figured. I’m sure Claudia has a shit eating grin on her face.”

          “I’m not sure what that is, but she is grinning.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

          “I forget sometimes that you don’t know some of the figures of speech from this time. It’s charming.”

          “Well, I look forward to you teaching them to me.” Helena’s voice was a purr. “And I can teach you quite a bit if you’d like.” My eyes fluttered shut as arousal enveloped me. A dark chuckled bubbled from the inventor’s throat. “But maybe not right now since we have an audience. I’ve never been one to allow watchers.”

          “Thank God for that.”

          Helena had arranged for us to have a hotel room. I was never so happy to have privacy in my life. The B&B was nice but it got crowded. “I know it’s not the most luxurious room but…”

          “It’s perfect.” Wrapping my arms around Helena’s neck, I kissed her softly. My body buzzed as strong hands roamed my curves. H.G. sighed as I pulled her hair out of the clip that held it up. Dark brunette hair cascaded down her back and I couldn’t keep my hands out of the silky locks. “I love you.”

          “And I you darling.” Our clothes pooled into a pile on the floor as each kiss became more passionate.

          I loved the feeling of H.G.’s weight on top of me. A fire started to burn in the pit of my stomach and I needed this woman badly. “Helena…” My voice was breathless as she kissed down my abdomen.

          “Not quite yet darling.” H.G. took her time kissing the insides of each thigh; giving them equal attention. I was slowly being driven insane. Helena would kiss or nip everywhere but where I wanted her most. “I’ve never loved the sounds a lover made until I met you.” Helena kept a strong grip on my legs as my hips bucked.

I felt a hot tongue move slowly up my wet folds. “Ffffuuuaaahh.”

“All the soft curse words and moans…” Another long lick. “I can’t get enough.” I groaned as Helena flicked her skillful tongue against my aching clit before sucking it between her lips.

“Aaahhhh.” Fisting a hand in her hair, I couldn’t help but move with each thrust of her tongue as she entered me. It didn’t take long before I exploded with an array of colorful language. “Helena!” She never stopped until my body collapsed on the bed. Wiping her mouth, the author crawled up beside me and kissed my temple gently before kissing my cheek and then my lips. Gazing into dark eyes I smiled. “Can I?”

“Of course.” A soft smile played on Helena’s lips when she felt a wave of anxiety. “Tell me what you’d like to do. Don’t be afraid Myka.”

Even if Helena helped calm me, I still felt timid. “Uhm…my old roommate from college said her boyfriend “queened” her.” Helena’s brow creased. “It’s where you…uh…” I chewed my bottom lip. _God I’m so nervous I can’t even speak. I’m a grown ass woman. What’s wrong with me?_   Clearing my throat, I tried to continue. “It’s where you kneel above my…uh…” I felt my face burn.

“Ah. In all of my years, I’ve never done that before. I was quite enlightened sexually for a woman in the 1800s but that wasn’t something we did.”

“No offense, but I’d much rather not talk about your ex lovers.”

“None of them matter Myka. But I do understand.” Helena positioned herself over me. Pulling her down slowly, I kissed her inner thighs. A throaty sigh escaped her as I slipped my tongue between her drenched folds. _This is what I do to her? I feel nothing but love flowing between us. Sometimes these cuffs are comforting._

“Myka…” Helena’s head tilted back as I pulled her down further. I could feel her walls tighten around my tongue. When I retracted and gently raked my teeth over her bundle of nerves, I swore there was a growl from her throat. Giving into H.G.’s soft moans, I curled my tongue against her walls and she exploded. Her back arched and a throaty moan escaped her again. Leaning against the headboard a moment, Helena tried to catch her breath. “I’m not sure what to say…”

Gently, I helped guide the trembling brunette to lie on the bed. “That’s a good thing I guess.”

Helena gave me a breathtaking smile. “It’s a very good thing.” Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, H.G. pulled me in for a kiss. “Will you fall asleep in my arms again?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Snuggling into the inventor, I rested my head on her chest. I loved the sound of her heartbeat. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight darling.” Helena kissed my hair and got comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the names might be wrong at the reunion.

 

I groaned as I read the email. My high school reunion was coming up this weekend and I was invited. Sadly, I couldn’t blame work for not going. If there was a case, Artie would send Pete and Claudia since she needed field time. I smiled when the message said you could bring someone with you if you’d like.  _Taking H.G. Wells to my high school reunion. How suitable since I was a geek._ “You seem quite happy and moderately…irritated isn’t the word but something else. What’s wrong?” Helena walked into the living room holding up her cuffed wrist. “These can get quite bothersome.”

          “Yes I know they can be. Between you and Pete I can’t hide anything. Not that I’d want to.”

H.G. took a seat beside me on the couch and read over my shoulder. “Oh, a reunion. Are you going to go?”

          “Only if you go with me.” I smirked at the inventor. “I was a geek in high school. I didn’t have many friends. Now that I think about it, I really didn’t have friends until college. But how fitting that I end up with the original H.G. Wells.” I nudged Helena gently.

          “Yes, but you can’t exactly tell them that I’m H.G. Wells. And that I’ve been in a time machine of sorts for over a hundred years. I shattered your childhood already.”

          “Yes, H.G. Wells being a woman and in this time would raise a few eyebrows. But we can just stretch the truth if needed.” Helena was silent. “Oh come on. Come with me, please?”

          “Never thought you were a begger, Mykes.” Pete walked up with a big grin. “What’s up?”

          “I’m not begging in the way you’re hoping.” A shot of mischief shot through me. “No, don’t even think about it.” I pointed at Helena who had a devilish grin. “My high school reunion is coming up.” 

          “You’re going right? And taking H.G.?” Pete has gotten used to Helena being a ‘good guy’ now. It was awkward a few weeks after she joined the team as a consultant. But now he just makes sex jokes on occasion.

          “Yes, we’re going together.”

xxx

          At the reunion, Helena and I walked up to Bridget who used to be the head cheerleader. “Myka Bering for check-in.

“Yes, you were the geeky one who tutored John, right?”

          “Yeah, that was me.” I noticed a container of twizzlers and took a few. _Damn these things were addicting._

          “And this is?” Bridget glanced towards H.G. with a fake smile.

          “My plus one. We’ll be sharing a room.”

          Bridget raised an eyebrow. “I never knew you were…uh anyway, the total price is 450. Go to the front desk and you’ll get your room key and an admission ticket.”

          “Thank you.”

          Helena waited until we were away from the table before speaking up. “This isn’t going to be awkward for you is it? No one thought you’d end up with a woman.”

          “To be honest, I didn’t know I’d end up with a woman either. And besides, I don’t care what these guys think. I’ve got a job I love and an amazing girlfriend so my life is fantastic.” Helena smiled as we approached the desk.

          “Hello ladies. Are you here for the reunion?” A shorter gentleman with jet black hair and a sharp jaw smiled.

          “Yes Sir. We’re sharing a room.” The man checked us in and I paid.

          “Room 308 and the elevators are over there. Breakfast is from eight to ten and the fun begins tomorrow night. Though, some have started drinking at the bar already.”

          “Thank you. It’s been a long day so I think we’ll just go on to the room.” The man smiled and sent us on our way. “I need a hot shower and I think there’s a pool somewhere.”

          “That sounds nice.” Before we got to the elevators, I heard my name called out. Turning, I saw john **.** “Is that one of the gentlemen you tutored?”

          “Yes. Hey john.”

          “Myka Bering. You’re all grown up now. A far cry from the curly haired girl in glasses who tutored me in math. How’ve you been?”

          “I’ve been good. Finished college and I’m working with the Secret Service now.”

          The taller man was stunned. “Wow, you have come a long way. I’m just working on cars since I hurt my back in college and got a big settlement.” John glanced towards Helena. “You weren’t in our class, were you?”

          “No, I wasn’t.” A shot of caution from H.G. hit my stomach.

          “She’s my plus one. Helena this is John. John, this is Helena,” I paused, “my girlfriend.”

          Again, he looked dumbfounded. “I never knew….”

“Neither did I. It just happened. Helena and I met in the H.G. Wells museum in London. We started to talk and realized we had a lot in common.”

          “You seem happy. I’m glad you found someone. I was dating a girl named Hilary in college but we broke up after I hurt my back. All she wanted was to date a football player or a rich guy. Once I found that out, I cut her loose.”

          “Good for you. You deserve someone who wants you for you not your money.”

          The man smiled smiled. “Thanks. Well, I’ll see the two of you tomorrow night.” We said our goodbyes and continued towards our room.

          Helena leaned against the back of the elevator. “We met at the H.G. Wells museum as I held Peter at gun point.”

“Yes, and then you proceeded to shoot us.” I chuckled at Helena’s expression.

“He seems nice. Though I believe you shocked him quite a bit.” H.G. chuckled as we approached the room.

          “Oh, he was dumbfounded. But then again, I’ve changed a lot look wise since high school and the fact I’m in a relationship with a beautiful woman. He didn’t know what to think. I thought his head would explode.”

Xxx

          The next night, I got ready for the party. I couldn’t resist bringing my new royal blue dress. It showed off my curves quite well. “Breathtaking.” Strong arms encircled me from behind. “You look fantastic darling.” Helena rested her chin on my shoulder. “I’m going to have to beat that football player off of you aren’t I?”

          “Not a chance.” Turning my head, I kissed H.G. Quickly, the kiss turned more passionate as I, _somehow_ , ended up with slender fingers tangled in my hair. My fingers fumbled with the buttons of Helena’s vest. “You know, I don’t have to go to the party…”

          “Yes you do.” Helena nibbled my earlobe and made her way down my neck. Stepping back, H.G. swept her hair behind her shoulders and cleared her throat. Her eyes were dark with lust. “We can pick up where we left off later. Now, reapply your lipstick and let’s go before I change my mind and ravish you.” With a wink, she turned to walk away. I could feel the love radiating inside me that was from Helena and I knew she could feel mine as well.

As I walked towards the door to put my shoes on, I noticed Helena’s gaze. “What?”

“You’re gorgeous.” Smiling, H.G. swept a curl behind my ear and kissed me softly. “Shall we go darling?”

“We shall.” I laced my arm through Helena’s as we left. The room where the party was being thrown was full of people. Some I recognized and some I didn’t. I pointed out people to H.G. who I knew and who picked on me. She wasn’t too pleased with the latter.

“Myka Bering!” I cringed at the shrill like voice that came from behind us.

“Hello Stephanie. How are you?” I tried my hardest to smile. I’m not quite sure if it showed.

“I’m fantastic! It’s so good to see you again!” The blonde woman wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I could only imagine the amused look on Helena’s face. Finally, she let me out of her vise grip. “So, word around the hotel is that you’ve got a girlfriend.”

“Yes. This is Helena.” I introduced the two women and could see the mischievous glimmer in H.G.’s eyes. _This is not going to end well._

“So, how did you meet? I want all the juicy details over drinks.” Stephanie all but dragged me over to the bar. “A round of vodka tonics for the three of us.” The bartender nodded and Stephanie turned back to us. “Okay, fill me in!”

“Well, we met in London,” I began.

“Oh that’s fantastic!”

“We found out both of us liked literature from the 1800’s, especially H.G. Wells, and just started talking.” Helena tried to stiffen a laugh.

“Oh that’s great. How long have the two of you been together? Are you getting married because you can do that in some states?”

_ The thought of marriage never crossed my mind. While yes Helena and I have been together for what feels like years, we’ve only truly been together a few months. _ “Uh…”

“Myka and I have only been together a short time.” Helena wrapped an arm around my waist. “Although, it feels like we’ve known each other for years. Marriage isn’t in the picture quite yet.” _Oh thank God for your brilliant mind._

“Well, the two of you seem like a sweet couple. I hope everything goes great for you two love birds. Though, I’d steer clear of Robbie. He’s very anti-gay. Have a fun night! It’s great to see you again.” We watched as Stephanie took her drink and walked off to another unsuspecting victim.

“Did you actually…”

“Nope. She made fun of me a lot actually. Shoved me into a locker once or twice.” Helena’s jaw tightened. “It’s okay. Calm down.”

“I can’t help it. I don’t enjoy being around people who act like pompous…”

“Helena!” I tried to be serious but my laugh failed me. H.G.  simply continued to drink her tonic and kept an eye on those who wronged me. “Besides, karma has done its work. Most of the people who made fun of me aren’t doing that great. This is all a show for them.”

“How do you know?” I simply raised an eyebrow. “And they say I’m the bad guy.” We continued to mingle with old acquaintances for a few hours before returning to the room around one in the morning. “That was an interesting evening.”

“Uh-huh. I’m ready to get out of these heels and into something more comfortable.” The door barley closed behind us before I kicked off my shoes. “Would you unzip me?”

“Or,” Helena ran her hands over my hips and slowly pulled the zipper down. “We could…” I shivered as the author’s hot breath caressed my ear. I sighed as H.G. kissed down my neck. “We could do something else…without clothes.”

“What do you have in mind?” I loved the feeling of Helena’s soft hands running over my skin. The dress pooled on the floor as I turned to unbutton H.G.’s vest. I couldn’t keep my lips off of hers. Deepening the kiss, I finally unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms.

“Mmm maybe I can ravish this beautiful woman who’s emotionally connected to me.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “It sounded better…”

“Yeah I figured.” Our tongues battled for dominance but Helena won. Falling into the bed, I pulled the older woman on top of me.

H.G. leaned up and gazed down at me. Her satin brown eyes burned with passion and desire. “I’m glad you were my last before I went into the bronzer.”

“Helena,” I cupped her cheek. “We don’t need to talk about that time.”

“I know. But, I want to say this, while I was incased in bronze, I thought about our time together. That week made my pain durable. I felt like I could actually live again and be happy. I wept after I left you in bed with just a note. Between losing you and Christina…” H.G. looked away. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Helena, look at me.” Finally she did as I asked. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m glad we met and I’m glad I fell in love with you. It hurt when you left but I understand why you had to. It took a long time to move on but I never truly got over you. Helena, you made me feel things I’ve never felt before; things that even Sam didn’t make me feel. When I saw you in London my heart stopped and all of the feelings I had for you came flooding back.” I smiled and tucked stray hair behind Helena’s ear. “You’re mine through time.”

“I will always be yours.” Dipping her head, Helena captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

I laid there, a boneless puddle, for a few moments while I caught my breath. “You’re truly a bad influence on me Helena.”

“Oh but you love it darling.” _That accent along with her touch drove me insane._ And I knew she could see and feel it. _These cuffs are worse than I thought._ I couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. “What?” _There’s that cute, slightly offended voice again._

“The whole cuff thing. How we can feel what each other feels. We drive each other crazy with it sometimes.” I turned my head to meet H.G.’s gaze. “But I love knowing exactly how you feel.”

Helena swept stray hair away from my face and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “I do too.” Settling beside me, H.G. draped her arm across my stomach and nuzzled into my neck. “When do we have to check out tomorrow?”

“Eleven. So we can sleep in a little.”

“Good.” Kissing my neck, H.G. drifted into sleep.  


End file.
